


《霍格沃茨一段往事》暗巷

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》暗巷

这绝对是赫尔加度过的最不可思议的一个夜晚。尽管赫尔加有自己的小秘密，也会经历一些奇奇怪怪的一些小事情，但是在夜晚的街道被一个奇怪的人拉着一路狂奔绝对是第一次。嗯，这个人应该是没有什么恶意的，如果有恶意的话早就动手了，也不会拉着她跑这么远啦。

他们穿过好几条小巷，这些暗巷可谓是十分的复杂，阴暗且潮湿，就像蜘蛛网一样弯曲盘蜒，这些巷子便是作为都城的血管，你可能不知道它们，但是它们一直存在。别说麻瓜了，就连巫师在这里面想不迷路都难。偷东西的小贼，嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，以及那些为生活所迫不得不躲起来的“巫师”们，实际上她们并不是巫师，只是一群无辜的单身老姑娘而已，她们没有其他地方可去，如果她们出去便只有死路一条，于是她们也只能在这做夜晚里的幽灵，有时候那些大人物也会喜欢来这里找些乐子，不过那都是后话了。他们在这小巷里穿梭着，此时的赫尔加对眼前这个人有很多疑问。难道是上次做的东西不够好吃导致他要拉着她跑那么远？不过还没等她的疑问提出来呢，在他们转向下一个拐角的时候，他们便迎头撞上一个火红的身影。

嘭！咣当！

赫尔加在最后一瞬间被扔了出去，而她旁边这个人就没这么幸运了，硬生生的和那个火红的身影撞在了一起。那个火红色的身影不是别人，正是前几天和赫尔加一起经历过那起不幸事件的格兰芬多本人。“你这家伙真的是，你想带这位善良的甜品店老板怎么样？上次的帐还没跟你算呢！你今天说什么也要和我打一架！你以为你跑得掉…啊” 格兰芬多说着说着发现自己的身体僵硬的跟石头一样，动也动不了。

不过格兰芬多并没有因为眼前的处境表现出丝毫的慌乱，反而露出了笑容。

“哈哈！你还真的蛮有趣的，明明知道我在后面却让我跟着，却对决斗避之不及，你到底在担忧些什么？“  
那个神秘穿斗篷的男子自是没有正面回答他的问题，径直消失在了道路的尽头。

几次三番用一个招数有意思吗？等到下次见到他的时候一定要和他来一场真正的决斗，以手上的这把剑起誓。

“那个，你还好吗？”旁边的赫尔加看到格兰芬多死死坐在地上，实在是有些担忧。“我..我没事！不过是被定住而已，过一会儿就能自己解开。那家伙感觉和我打一架要了他的命，也不知道他到底在担忧焦虑些什么。” “你们之前认识吗？感觉你和他很熟。” 赫尔加慢慢的将格兰芬多扶到旁边的一个不打扰别人的地方，问道。“嗯，没见过。不过我觉得以后肯定能再次见面的..哈哈哈！那家伙以为把我定住就算完了？也太小瞧我了？以为会用咒语的只有他一个吗？哈哈哈，只要想到那家伙的脸我就想笑！！话说，那家伙有没有说把你带出来的原因？” 

“原因？我..我也不太清楚呢？不过他好像说了什么有人要对我不利，以后小心点之类的。” 赫尔加一边说一边用魔法给格兰芬多疗伤，这种魔药普通人起码要养三天，不过他的话应该休息一晚上就没事了。只是，他们现在要去哪休息呢？

“有人要害你？谁啊！在哪？我去看看？” 红发少年听这个消息，立马起身冲了出去，结果被赫尔加拦了下来。

“不行，你现在中了魔药，何况现在天已经晚了，怎么说都要休息一天再去。” 此刻的金发温柔的少女表现了绝不让步的态度。

戈德里克听到不能去的消息忍不住发出了一声叹息，“那好吧，我们明天一早就去，我知道有一个地方可以休息，我们走”

”不行，你现在这种状态不能用移动。这样吧，我们休息的地方在哪？“

“放心吧，这种小事还影响不到我。” 话音刚落，赫尔加就感觉空间一片扭曲，过了几秒种之后，面前景色缓缓的展现了出来。

幻影移形，赫尔加曾经和她的老师学过这种方法，她一直不是非常喜欢这种移动方式，总感觉每次使用完之后头晕晕的。

“我们到了！绿龙酒吧！都城最棒的地方之一” 印入眼帘的是几个由石头堆砌而成的小房子，只有一个简单的木牌歪歪扭扭的雕刻着绿龙酒吧的字样。不过酒馆内部那可就是完全另一番景象了，各式各样的人齐聚一堂，有的在大笑拼酒，有的另有目的，悲伤与喜悦，阴谋与真诚都在这个小酒馆里面。

“戈德里克！你来了！” 酒馆的老板看到戈德里克来了就给了他一个大大的拥抱，松开之后还不忘互相撞了对方的头。“你这小子，有段时间没来了！没想到你的命还挺硬的！还是老规矩？“  
“没问题！不过你能帮我朋友找一个休息的地方吗？” 戈德里克向酒馆的老板介绍赫尔加。

“行啊！你小子刚过了没几天就找了这么漂亮的小姑娘，哎，她不是那个甜品店的老板吗？你怎么认识的？” 酒馆老板一边说，一边端出两杯酒给两人。

“这就说来话长了，最近遇见了一个蛮有意思的人，他竟然不跟我决斗，以后有机会跟你慢慢讲。“ 戈德里克一边喝着美味的啤酒一边气鼓鼓地说。“好勒，那我先领这位美丽的小姐先去休息，你还是以前的房间哈！” 说罢，酒馆老板就领着赫尔加上了二楼走向她的房间，至于戈德里克，则是一个人默默的喝着啤酒，那家伙的定身术真的蛮厉害的，不过想到他中了自己咒语的样子，他就忍不住露出了笑意。

此时，被他们谈论的那个神秘的带斗篷的人士穿梭在那些暗巷之中，突然他停下了脚步，此时在他的面前是一堵墙，一个十三四岁的少女正在站在这堵墙的面前。

沉默，无尽的沉默。他没有往前，那个少女也没有转过头来。

“你知道吗？我母亲说的是对的，她一开始就不应该扯进这堆破事里。现在这些结果也是她一手造成的，被自己骄傲的养女杀死，也是报应吧。我从我母亲哪里听说过你的一些事，萨拉查.斯莱特林。“ 少女转回了身，看着这个叫做”萨拉查.斯莱特林“的人的脸，突然发出一阵爆笑声。

”哈哈哈！我不行…了！对不起，我真的忍不住想笑！“ 

萨拉查用地上积水的反光看向自己的脸，眼前的情形让他忍不住咒骂那个神经病，他的头发成了一团鸡窝，黑色的斗篷变成了红色的，至于他的脸就感觉想最劣质的油彩颜料泼了上去脸部肌肉还在不断抽搐。一种类似于爬行类动物的嘶嘶声环绕着女孩，女孩却没有害怕或者惊慌，“动手吧，我也挺厌倦逃跑了，我也没啥牵挂和值得纪念的东西，啊啊！” 

有一道光穿透了她的大脑，用她贫乏的想象力形容就是，自己这糟糕到透顶的人生被他窥探的一干二净！这些人，真的是为了消息啥都做的出来！随着那道光的深入，女孩也慢慢的陷入了黑暗。

嘶嘶！你将不会记得任何事！嘶嘶！以及，谢谢你给我这么多信息！再见了。


End file.
